epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimera Bear
The Chimera Bear is a foe and a summon in . It appears mostly in the higher parts of the Temple of Godcat. It is one of the three members of the Bears enemy class, and is the final one that the player encounters. Appearance Chimera Bear a white-furred bear with a small horn on its head and small wings on its back. Its paws are a dark brown like their less angelic counterpart. Overview Unlike the other bears, the Chimera Bear makes extensive use of magic in battle, although it can still deliver heavy physical attacks. It also cannot go on its own. Chimera Bears can use several high-power status-inflicting attacks as well as wielding the mighty Guardian skill, making them even more resilient. As such, they are mighty behemoths both offensively and defensively, especially when paired with a White Clay or Mage Bird. Players who do not have several levels above Chimera Bears should be wary, and they are a threat to any player on Epic. Because of their assorted weaknesses, there are several strong attacks available to combat them such as Antimatter, Eruption, Hellfire, Bamboo Trap and Pulse. For a more passive player, stacking will quickly eat away at their health in a way unaffected by Guardian. Chimera Bears are noteworthy for their ability to (very rarely) drop the stat booster Ham (for ). Towards the end of the game, clusters of Chimera Bears (such as by the final Slime Cat) can provide relatively quick access to Ham. Statistics and defensive attacks. |HP = 442 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.8 |Exp = 145 |AP = 12 |SP = 12 |Gold = 80 |Hit2HP = 25 |fire = -80% |ice = 50% |poison = -60% |wind = 50% |water = 50% |holy = 200% |dark = -80% |stun = 70% |freeze = 70% |death = 70% |item1name = Fine Fur |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Silk |item2chance = 10% |item3name = Elixir of Life |item3chance = 10% |item4name = Milk |item4chance = 20% |item5name = Ham |item5chance = 2% }} Attacks and Abilities |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Holy Sword |Target2 = Single |Power2 = 75 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = Holy |StatusChance2 = 25% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = B |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Energy Shot |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 55 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 100% |Element3 = Holy |StatusChance3 = 100% |StatusStrength3 = 4x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Holy Beam |Target4 = All |Power4 = 50 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Holy |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 1x |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 100%. |Attack5 = Guardian |Target5 = Self |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 50% 50% 25% |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Battle logic * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Slam; * ≥49% HP → Slam (1/4), Holy Sword (1/4), Energy Shot (1/4), Guardian (1/4); * <49% HP → Holy Sword (1/3), Holy Beam (1/3), Guardian (1/3). Summon Can be obtained from a chest in the Temple of Godcat, specifically one on the screen above temple entrance, guarded by a battle that appears as an Earth Elemental. To get to the temple, Leafy Boots are required. |Acc = 140% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes Category:Summons